


Poopy pants

by ItalianDoll



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianDoll/pseuds/ItalianDoll
Summary: Noah calls a classmate poopy pants





	Poopy pants

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome

In my world Barba doesn’t leave SVU and Noah is still in Day Care  
Barba and Benson aren’t quite a couple…yet

Poopy pants

It’s Thursday night and Olivia has arrived at her apartment with Barba. Lucy has already picked up Noah from day care. “Hello my sweet boy, how was school?” Liv asks, bending down to kiss Noah’s head as he’s playing with some toys on the floor. “Good” he says. “Hola amigo” Rafi says to Noah ruffling his hair and “hi Lucy.”  
Barba takes his coat off, his suit jacket and loosens his tie. He rolls up his shirt sleeves and walks into the kitchen and pours himself a glass of wine. “Liv?” he asks holding up the bottle questioning. “Yes, please” she answers. 

He’s listening to Lucy speak with Liv: “Miss Rachel at day care said that Noah called Dylan “poopy pants” at school.” Rafi is sipping his wine and snorts as he tries to suppress his laughter, almost choking. Liv looks at him, shaking her head and giving him an exasperated look. “Did Miss Rachel say why this happened?” Liv asks. “Well, apparently both boys were coloring pictures of the Easter bunny and Dylan told Noah that his picture was better, that the Easter bunny was going to like his best and that he would be getting a bigger Easter basket.” So, Noah got frustrated and called Dylan “poopy pants.” “Thank you Lucy” I’ll speak with him” Liv says. “I can’t wait to hear this” Barba murmurs under his breath.  
Lucy leaves and Liv says “Noah Porter Benson, please come here.” Noah toddles over and she grabs him, picks him up and places him on the counter. “I heard from Miss Rachel that you called Dylan poopy pants today at school. Barba is now coughing trying to stifle his laugh. We do not say those things - ever. It doesn’t matter if you were angry with Dylan. It’s not nice to call anyone names. Understand?” “Yes, mama” Noah says. 

Friday afternoon:

Liv walks down the hall in the Court House and enters the Court Room in time to hear Barba’s closing argument. She hasn’t seen him yet today and he’s wearing what appears to be a new shirt, tie, and pocket square she’s never seen before. She frowns looking at the color combination: mint green, pale blue and baby pink accented with lavender. 

The jury has left the Court Room to begin deliberating and Barba packs up his things. Liv is outside, checking her phone for email as Rafael approaches. “Lieutenant” he says. “Nice closing Counselor” she says, “did you rob that shirt, tie and pocket square combo from the Easter Bunny?” “Excuse me?” he says incredulously. “I’ll have you know these are the hottest Spring colors.” She raises an eyebrow and starts laughing. Barba looks at her and stammers “well, well you’re a Poopy pants” and prances away.


End file.
